


Fuck Good Night

by Smut_o_Nomicon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_o_Nomicon/pseuds/Smut_o_Nomicon
Summary: Pyrrha always had an inexplicable lust for Ruby, but had been able to keep herself restrained... Until she finds Ruby alone in her dorm room, fast asleep





	Fuck Good Night

She had only come into their dorm to return the notes Weiss let her borrow for Professor Port’s class. What she found was the source of her nigh constant arousal curled up wearing a pair of very loose pair of white and pink pajama bottoms that were riding low enough to learn that Ruby goes commando and a mainly black T-shirt that seemed to have slid below her breasts.

She knew it was wrong to want to try and take advantage of her. After all, Ruby looked so innocent, but so tempting as well. The sight of her had sparked Pyrrha’s interest in a manner no one else has. Unfortunately, it’s a manner that she hasn’t been able to handle with three other people living with her.

Her cock twitched under the sweatpants she wore around at night. The thought of taking advantage of the cute sleeping girl gripped her mind. Before she knew it she was gripping the edge of the makeshift bunk bed and hauling herself on top of it as stealthily as she could. It went about as well as one would expect, the new weight caused a loud squeak to come from the bed, but thankfully it seemed the smaller girl was a deep sleeper.

Palming the growing tent forming against the gray fabric, Pyrrha pulled down the waistline of the sweatpants, her twitching dick exposed to the cool air in all 8-inches of its glory. Grabbing the base she pumped as fast as she was willing to go, the fear of what might happen should Ruby awake still on her mind. Trickles of precum pooled along the edges of her excessive foreskin before being smeared all across the shaft’s length, a quiet wet sound forming from it.

Reaching for the sleepwear with her other hand, she was given the sight of an unspoiled and untouched cunny that had been the source of so much frustration. Moving over so that her knees were on either side of the silver-eyed girl’s legs, Pyrrha kept pumping her shaft faster and faster as she neared the pure, pink entrance.

A great conflict overcame the redhead, the decision to face her impulses slowly winning over her weakened from lust mind. A moment was all it took before the metallic locking system of the dorm room was stuck lock from the minor use of her semblance. That moment was the only one spared before pushed forward to claim the virgin mound as her own, claiming Ruby’s first kiss at the first time as she woke up from the sensations taking her.

Just the way her inner walls clung to Pyrrha’s cock was almost enough to send her over the edge, the strap of Ruby’s shirt suffering a bit from pent-up longing and the force in the form of a bite it was taking her to keep going, in the form of a bite. Her quick quicks of trying to get the full experience of her crushes pussy drove the two into a mix of moans and whimpers.

It was a sudden kiss from the younger girl, along with a tightening of her walls, that sent Pyrrha over the edge. A torrent of her cum came out in thick blasts, most staying in her tight tunnel, the rest pooling below the two. Drained of her build up of sexual frustration in one round, the Spartan found her and her friend, both falling asleep, her softening dick still finding a home in Ruby’s cunny.


End file.
